


[Podfic]  ever just the same (ever a surprise)

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>As the only charm weaver in his small village, Gerard has led a quiet but productive life. All of that changes when he crosses the path of a dark fae with royal ambitions. A fairy tale with wicked witches, magic, and (of course) true love.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by mwestbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  ever just the same (ever a surprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ever just the same (ever a surprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949355) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> Music is from [_Sea_ by George Winston](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXEm72YtMJU).
> 
> Reader's notes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/46168.html).

cover art created by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Length

  * 1:55:10



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110603.zip) | **Size:** 106 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110604.zip) | **Size:** 34 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/ever%20just%20the%20same%20\(ever%20a%20surprise\)%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/ever%20just%20the%20same%20\(ever%20a%20surprise\).m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
